cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The States of Isle
border |motto = "Dreams of Peace and Prosperity" |formationdate = 7/5/2007 |alliance = New Eclipse Order |allianceflag = NeoflagFINALHIGHRES.png |team = White |languages = Japanese |government = Monarchy |ruler = SilentTokyo |religion = Taoism |currency = Yen |statisticsdate= 12/13/07 |rank = 9,172 |infra = 1,880.48 |tech = 228.60 |litrate = 91 |landarea = 462.733 mile diameter |nationstrength = 8,191.156 |totalpop = 19,268 |civilians = 15,026 |soldiers = 4,243 |nativeresources = }} States of Isle is a growing, developing, and established nation at 161 days old with citizens primarily of Japanese ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of States of Isle work diligently to produce Gold and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. States of Isle is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of States of Isle has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. States of Isle allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. States of Isle believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. States of Isle will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Capital Information Terra, located in the central east of The States of Isle, is a beautiful, vibrant city. It claims to be one of the most modern cities in the world, and is almost completly powered by reusable resources - mainly solar power. War History The States of Isle has been involved in only a few short conflicts, but all have ended incomplete victory. She has only been attacked once, and suffered heavy losses, but was able to bring the attacker into anarchy first, and one reperations. She joined several task forces, and using her higher-then-average air force, is often quite efficent at destroying infrastructure. She has recently joined active service in the New Eclipse Order, and her forces are always ready to defend her beleifs. Economic History The Isles, as they are also called, has grown rapidly in recent days, and has established itself as a powerful minor-economic player. The majority of her income comes from her powerful resources and just recently, tech deals. Political History The States of Isle acts as an internatal hub between alliances and the New Eclipe Order, and often hosts important diplomatic talks between major political players.